My Other Half
by Pikachulover25
Summary: Roxas and Namine have been together for over 7 years and are perfectly happy together. But with all their friends and family members getting married, they can't help but doubt their future and happiness together. Will their relationship be able to withstand such pressures or will it simply fall apart?


**A/N:** Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything (or updated for that matter) but this is just a fic I came up with recently that I've been wanting to write. However, I do not know exactly when the next chapter will be up. It may be this weekend or the next week, or it could be next month for all I know. I realize that I should really be updating my other fics, and I'll try to do that, but honestly I've been having a bout of writer's block and school's just been rough, so I can't guarantee anything. I do hope that I will be more active, so hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Everything's Fine**

"How do I look?"

Roxas turned around in the doorway to face his girlfriend, who stood facing him, an expectant look on her face. A grin slipped onto his face as he ran his eyes over her. She wore a dress of the palest blue that seemed almost white in the light. The dress had a V-neck and reached just above her knees. It hugged her petite figure and the bottom fluttered around her legs in a flattering way. Roxas stepped forward, pulling his tie around his neck, until he placed his hands along her upper arms.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Namine," he said, gazing down at her adoringly.

Namine glanced down, feeling a light blush cast over her cheeks. She knew he spoke the truth; he always was so honest.

Roxas placed his hand under her chin and raised it so she met his eyes. "Really, you look stunning." He then leaned forward and gave her a brief yet passionate kiss. Namine felt herself being pulled further into the kiss, then a tug of disappointment when they reluctantly separated. Roxas's thumb lingered on her lips for a moment, inhaling her sweet scent as he gazed into her cerulean eyes.

"I love you so much," he murmured, letting his eyes slip closed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"And I love you," Namine replied, giving him another chaste kiss before backing away to approach the dresser.

Roxas followed behind her and watched as she nimbly sifted through her various pieces jewelry she kept in her jewelry box. When she lifted up a string of pearls, Roxas reached forward, taking it from her to delicately fix it around her slender neck. Namine gently placed her hand over her chest as he proceeded to clip the necklace around her. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder. She felt him sigh against her.

"I know we're meeting Hayner and Olette tonight, but I wish we could just stay here and enjoy a night along together," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

Namine stifled a giggle as she let her head fall back against him. "You know we can't do that," she chided. "But I understand. I seems like forever since we've had an entire night to ourselves."

She felt a shallow rumble reverberate through Roxas's chest in agreement. Placing her hands over his, she removed herself from his hold and turned to face him. Her hands wandered up towards the loose tie around his neck and began to fix it for him, muttering under her breath at his lack of competence in such a task. Roxas patiently waited, smirking as he watched her calmly straightened his tie. It was things like this, simple meaningless tasks, that always made him smile were the little things that made each other happy. Namine's loving dedication to him made him smile, only reminding him how much he didn't deserve such a wonderful woman as her.

"There," she said, patting down his dress shirt and tie. Her hands strayed upwards to his unruly golden spikes, attempting to tame them, although both of them knew such a feat was impossible. Either way, Namine knew that one of his favorite things was feeling her fingers run through his hair.

"All right, we've wasted enough time." Namine grabbed his hand and led the two of them out into the main room, where the rest of their things were waiting. Roxas grabbed his coat and phone, while Namine gathered her purse and their keys. She wrapped a light cardigan around her shoulders before they left their apartment, heading downstairs to catch a taxi.

"I can't believe they're getting married in only a matter of months," Namine remarked as they scooted into the backseat of the taxi.

Roxas quickly gave the driver their destination before turning back to her. His arm snaked its way around her waist to hold her snugly. "I know. It seems like just yesterday that they announced their engagement." Namine's gaze was directed outward to the passing city lights. Her eyes were slightly darkened, a sign that she was in deep thought. Roxas let out a quiet sigh, leaning his elbow against the window ledge. He knew what she was thinking about, but he knew better than to comment on it.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Namine climbed out before Roxas could reach for her. He grabbed her hand after exiting, squeezing it gently. Namine gave him a short glance over her shoulder, and it relieved him when he saw that she was not outwardly upset. Namine let the way into the restaurant, stopping once inside to check the reservation that Olette had made for the four of them. The waiter promptly led them to their table, where Hayner and Olette were waiting for them. Both of them stood when they noticed them, embracing them happily at their arrival.

"It's so good to see you!" Olette gushed as she hugged Namine.

"I understand. You've been so very busy with the wedding planning, huh?" Namine responded, tucking her skirt beneath her as she sat down to the side of her boyfriend.

"Yes, but I'm glad to say that it's all almost over. It's hard to believe that we're getting married in two months!" Olette said, leaning into Hayner's shoulder affectionately.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Roxas said, smiling at his two friends. They truly were a wonderful couple, being each other's best friends. It was only a matter of time before the two of them announced their engagement. The two couples engaged in simple conversation while their waiter came and took their orders for drinks.

"So how have you two been? I'm sure that the last thing you want to hear about is all the wedding preparations," Olette said, looking between the two blondes.

Namine glanced at Roxas, who shrugged. "Nothing really new. I mean, we've both been working a lot, so we haven't had much time off together in a while."

Olette nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Our honeymoon will be the first time in a long while that we'll have a vacation together." She then clapped her hands as an idea came to her. "That's what you two need, a vacation!"

Namine's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her at the suggestion. "We can't afford to do that now. Not when we're as busy as ever."

"It's not a bad suggestion. It's not as if we can't afford it," Roxas cut in, looking at Namine. "We've never actually talked about it since we've been so busy, but I think it's worth considering."

Olette beamed at them while Namine still remained hesitant. "Of course, if Roxas managed the guts to propose to Namine, then they'd have their own honeymoon. They wouldn't even need a proper vacation," Hayner suddenly said, causing Roxas to flash a glare at him.

"W-what?" Namine spluttered.

"Who said I didn't have the guts to propose?" Roxas said abruptly. A shadow crossed his face when he realized just what he'd said.

"Aha! So does that mean you actually plan to propose to her?" Hayner lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

Roxas gritted his teeth, feeling his fists clench beneath the table. "Have I ever told you that I was planning on proposing anytime soon?" He tried his best to maintain a somewhat casual tone, although his words still sounded stressed.

Olette nervously looked over at Namine, who had her gaze pointedly directed down at her lap. It was just then that their waiter returned to take their orders. Olette sighed heavily, glad for the interruption so to avoid any troublesome conflict.

Olette tried distracting Namine with bits and pieces of information regarding the upcoming wedding, hoping to keep her from mulling over the previous conversation. Hayner on the other hand kept Roxas busy with talk about work. However, despite their efforts, both members of the opposite couple couldn't completely eliminate the residual implications that had been brought up earlier.

In the taxi ride back to their apartment, neither of them spoke hardly any words that involved either of them. The elevator ride seemed longer than usual and somewhat stifling. Both were extremely glad to be back home upon opening their apartment. Roxas felt as if he could finally breath. He strayed into the kitchen for a moment to grab a beer from the fridge. He leaned against the counter for a few minutes as he tried to clear his mind. He watched as Namine headed straight for the bedroom to undress. Roxas reached up and loosened his tie as he finished his drink before following her.

When he walked into their bedroom, Namine was nowhere to be seen, so he suspected that she was in the bathroom. Roxas slowly sunk down upon the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. His head snapped up when he heard the quiet footfalls of his girlfriend. Namine walked towards him, already dressed in her nightgown. Roxas's eyes followed the soft curves of her body beneath the thin fabric hungrily. As she came nearer, he reached out and placed his hands around her waist, bringing him closer to him. Namine's hands fell upon his clothed chest, her nimble fingers weaving around his tie before looping it off and tossing it to the side. Then she began to work her way down the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one. It was a tedious task, but Roxas could feel his libido rise with each one.

"Nam, if you want to talk about earlier – " He didn't get to finish before Namine placed a finger upon his lips.

"I don't want to think about that right now. I just want you, Roxas." Her voice was soft and low, and her eyes roamed over him lethargically with desire.

Roxas backed down and let her finish unbuttoning her shirt. He helped her shrug the garment off and then let her undo his belt. He kept his hands on her shoulders, running them over her soft flesh. When she had removed his belt, Roxas took the initiative and flipped her around so that she landed on the bed. His tall figure loomed over her smaller one, but she held no fear within her eyes. They had been together for so long that they knew each other inside and out. They knew exactly what the other wanted and exactly what to do to maximize pleasure.

Roxas leaned down and began to run his tongue over the contours of her swan-like neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. Namine's fingers danced across his slightly built chest, feeling the developing muscles that hid beneath his shirts. She cried out when he bit her right below the ear, further urging him on. Roxas's hands moved down her body, feeling the soft cushioning of her breasts and curves to her hips, dragging the edge of her nightgown upward. Namine lifted her head enough to capture his lips, locking them in a passionate battle of dominance between their tongues. Their movements became more anxious as Namine felt Roxas's hands prod the soft skin of her inner thighs and she began looping her fingers through the belt loops of his pants. Roxas pressed his body further against hers, letting their forms mold completely together. He was careful not to crush her, but still remained rather forceful in his actions. He pushed Namine's nightgown up past her hips and began kissing the straps on her shoulders downward to reveal her milky breasts. Soon enough, both of them were only clothed in their underclothes, which hardly served as barriers against each other's searing touches.

"N-Namine, are you sure you want to – "

"Yes," Namine gasped out, tugging at the band of his underwear desperately.

Roxas obliged and removed his last remaining article of clothing, but not before stripping Namine of hers. Now there were no last barriers between them. They completely bared themselves to each to each other with no shame or guilt between them. Namine gasped as Roxas entered her, but soon adjusted to the intrusion so to advance his actions. Roxas reveled each time she cried out his name as he continued to thrust himself into her. He kissed her until she was dizzy and kept a firm hold on her, ensuring that there was no premature escaping from his ministrations.

When they were done, Roxas fell to the side of Namine, throwing his arm over his eyes in exhaustion. His chest heaved and sweat clung to his entire body, but he could hear the exact same coming from the blonde next to him. A moment later, Namine curled into him, resting her hand over his heart. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, slowly letting her eyes slide shut. Roxas did not fall asleep as quickly as she did, as he removed his arm so to stare up at the ceiling. His mind reeled back to what Hayner had said at dinner, causing a flash of anger to hit him.

"_Of course, if Roxas managed the guts to propose to Namine,"_

"_Aha! So does that mean you actually plan to propose to her?"_

Roxas let out a groan of frustration. He tried his best to push away the bothersome thoughts and let sleep finally take him.

* * *

Don't forget to drop a review! :D


End file.
